


Just What I Need Right Now

by Bakitaa



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Arthur Morgan Deserves Happiness, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, High Honor Arthur Morgan, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, TB Got Nothing On Reader, slow burn maybe?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:13:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23724391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bakitaa/pseuds/Bakitaa
Summary: “I need me a healthy man to look after me. You’re a bad man Arthur...But you’re just what I need right now.”“What’s in it for me…?”Arthur looked up to you, a smile gracing your face as you beamed down at him. Your heels clicked across the floor as you made your way beside him, an amused expression broke out on you, the cat that was once preening itself by the fire entwined itself between your legs.“A place to call home Arthur, if you let it be.”
Relationships: Arthur Morgan/Reader
Comments: 15
Kudos: 59





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just a heads up, I've never finished playing the game myself, but have watched it been played fully about three times, so sorry if I messed up anywhere.

_ “It is over now…Arthur...It’s over.”  _

_ “Oh, Dutch...He’s a rat...You know and I know it…” _

_ “He’s sick...He’s dying...He’s talking crazy..” _

_ “There! Up there on the ridge!” _

  
  


_ A stutter of breath:  _

_ “I gave you all I had...I did…”  _

_ Wheezing as the man above him struggled to talk, looking down on his protege's beaten form as the man rolled onto his back struggling to catch a proper breath as the swelling in his throat grew worse in the cold, bitter night air. _

_ “I...I…” _

_ “Come on. Let’s go buddy...Dutch. We made it. We won!..Come on!”  _

_ “John made it.”  _

_ All eyes turned to the dying man as he gasped out those few words that held heavy meaning; _

_ “He’s the only one...The rest of us...No. I tried...In the end. I did…”  _

_ Another gasp of breath, as his chest rattled. The man in the white hat moved his hand in an expressive movement, the other clutching onto his side, pushing his hand in a beckoning way. _

_ “Come on, let’s go! We can make it!”  _

_ The other stared at him in an undesirable emotion, as he stumbled backwards before walking sluggishly up the peak. _

_ “Come on Dutch...Come on!”  _

_ He moved his hands violently grasping towards the departing form, before snarling and limping away the other direction, hand still clutching at his side. As time carried on and soon the footsteps fell silent, the man on the floor pushed himself forward, crawling to the edge of the ridge. Wheezing as he stared out over the peak of the forest. His breath stilled, as the sun raised yonder his vision. A beautiful strong buck, walking across a lush palm of grass, smiling towards something out of his sight. The orange skyline, a powerful desirable yet both undesirable colour, was met with pinks, as a small doe walked towards the buck. They both turned, trotting towards the sunset as the sound of a silent clap of hooves, caused the dying man to turn his head to the noise, a white figure stepped down from a beautiful golden mare. The man thought he saw an angel with wings, as a gorgeous figure and voice promised him he’d be safe now, as he finally caved into slumber, the belief that God's faithful servant was there to take him on.  _

**That wasn’t entirely true…**

  
  


The fire spat and crackled, as the flames licked at the kettle that hung over it, the water brewing at a fine temperature. A cat stared into it’s orange glow, as a woman hummed softly working at her counter. A knife in her hand, lightly cutting down into the vegetation and herbs onto a board, the leaves releasing sweet moisture onto the knife before being dropped into a marble bowl. 

The man that lied on a soft plush bed twitched, his throat itchy as he felt the urge to cough heavily as his chest erupted. The woman quickly perked up at the noise rushing to his side, moving a cloth up over her mouth, she knelt beside him. Rustling through things before placing a hand under the man's head, easing a cup near his mouth, he complied, lapping at the cold soothing liquid. It had a refreshing after taste, that caused the man to push forward to drink more instinctively. It caused a giggle from the hand that helped him. After his thirst was sated he found himself leaning back into the covers of sleep.

  
  


The next time he woke up he was met by a cold cloth being dabbed over his body as the women applied a peculiar coloured paste across the cuts and bruises on his face. It smelt odd and like the wilderness, but it had a sugary smell and felt sticky upon his broken skin. Next he felt his body being wrapped up in a blanket, that’s when he realised his shirt was missing, draped across the floor behind his nurser. The woman must have noticed he had awoken because once again she placed her hand behind his head, pushing a cup to his mouth. He desperately sipped at the liquid, somewhat excited to drink the refreshing liquid he was helped to last time. But was met with a warm liquid, orange in colour, both sweet yet bitter, a mixture of aromas as he tasted the liquid. His throat began to feel a lot less choked and more relieved, as the steam soothed his airways. 

Once again he fell asleep, the warm liquid sitting in his stomach making him feel extremely exhausted yet comfortable. The woman placed a hot steaming towel on his forehead, before standing up and walking to the door. Bright light seeping through the cracks as she shut it behind her, the hinges groaning at the movement.

The next few days, the same process occurred, slight consciousness from the man greeted him with either the cold refreshing liquid being slipped down his throat, or the hot tart and bitter drink that seemed to knock him out from comfort.

It didn’t take too long for the weak man to slowly build strength into staying awake, at this point he tried to talk but each time he did his throat scratched at him to hush up, and eventually he gave up on trying at all. And instead, peacefully, he watched the women move about the rooms. He noticed how clean and warm his surroundings was, and noticed how the lady before him organised everything for easy grasp. Now and then he would feel a soft patter and vibration as a black cat walked across his body and stared into his eyes, a trill of delightment erupted out of the small creature's throat whenever it noticed him awake and he would find himself absentmindedly reaching to stroke the cat. It corresponded soundly, curling its body up into his own. 

A chuckle from aside of him caught his attention and he found his breath caught in his throat. A young woman stood beside him, dressed in a long black skirt, boots, a blue blouse. But it was the long and refreshing white coat that made him stutter, it framed her body in a way that made her look so small in stature but mighty in a way that seemed so omnipotent. She reminded him of an angel. Everything about this person made him feel safe. She was so clean and innocent looking and this time he felt his voice caught in his throat due to the glow she spread out around her. 

The lady raised her neat brow in amusement. 

“His name’s Samuel,” She spoke, a voice just as sweet yet powerful as she looked. It caught him by surprise, he didn’t catch it at first but once she reached over to rub the purring cat's head he caught on. 

“A-A..Ar..thur…” 

There was silence as the both seemed surprised at the words he uttered from his mouth. Arthur rubbed his hand at his torn throat as the lady blinked her shock away with a brisk smile. 

“Pleasure to meet ya, Arthur. The names (Y/N).” 

At that moment Arthur swore he believed in angels from then on, because it felt like one was smiling at him, and it made him feel weak. You seemed to catch on that introductions were over as you pulled away, turning your back to him to walk over to the fire. 

“I found you half dead..” You trailed, grabbing your kettle from the fire place with a mit. Arthur's eyes followed your form as you approached a counter. Two cups set before you, a dark jar sat beside it.

“Is that so…” Arthur cringed, knowing how rough his voice sounded it probably didn’t come out as clear as he liked it. You didn’t take much notice of it, as you walked back towards him, two cups in your hands, you placed them on a small table beside the bed. 

“Let us get you sat up then, Mr. Arthur.” He grunted as you placed your hands under his arms to pull him up, letting out a groan and a mutter thanks, as you pushed a cup towards him. 

Arthur stared at the drink, the steam rising up from it as he smelt it. Bitter. Not the black coffee he so longed to drink but bitter, and once he saw you take a sip from your own he did so too, surprised at the consistency and sweetness that blew over his tongue. It was strange towards him, and you giggled at the expression on his face.

“It’s tea and honey,” You stated, taking a gulp yourself, face warming up towards the man. “I keep a beehive in my garden…It’s good for the throat. Were you aware you were suffering from Tuberculosis? Dreadful thing, but treatable even as far as you got.” 

Arthur blinked into his cup, wondering why he hadn’t felt so hostile towards this yet. Maybe it's because he gave up on that peak not long ago. As far as he was aware, Arthur Morgan died and went to hell after that angel set foot near him. He was so lost in thought he didn’t realise you were talking until you caught his attention coming near him with a wet cloth to dab at his head.

“...been asleep on and off for three weeks..”

“Whatcha say? T-three weeks…?” The cat beside him yawned, stretching and digging its claws into his leg that made him cringe and shake the animal off weakly. His whole body felt tender. You blinked at him with an unreadable emotion swept across your face. 

“Yes, your body was exhausted, the infection got the upper hand of ya so you crashed, I've been keeping you knocked out with very small doses of opium. Luckily though, the rest means you don’t have to worry about the infection too much out of you. Your system is fighting hard to flush it out, and you’ll be very tired due to it, but because you’ve been bed ridden for so long…” You frowned towards him, moving the cloth back into the bucket of water Arthur just noticed was sat beside you, “Your body is gonna be weak, I’m afraid it’s gonna be a little while until you can properly walk again.”

He hissed, that anxiety he knew that should have been with him to begin with raced through his body. 

“How should I trust ya anyhow!?” He snapped, which made you flinch in shock, he felt himself cringe inward at the scared look in your eyes, before he coughed up quite violently. Once he was done, he cleared his throat. It continued to tickle, “What if you’ve been actually drugging me to stay here instead and I’m ya prisoner to be toyed with however you like.”

You looked at him shocked at first, but began to chuckle lightly not knowing how to react. Arthur shared a similar look of surprise from your reaction, watching as you stood up from your previous position, carefully taking the now empty cup from his clutches. 

“You and I know that if you were my prisoner, I wouldn’t of helped ya, and I certainly wouldn’t of gave up my bed to sleep on the floor for someone I’m just gonna ‘play with’.” With that statement you turned your back to him, taking the cups to a bucket of water on the counter. Arthur could see the mountain of blankets that proved to be your bed that lasted three weeks. 

“There’s bad people up in these parts, Arthur,” He turned to watch as you cleaned the counter you constantly worked at, jars of herbs and spices lined up on shelves nearby as well as all types of bottles of medicine that proved your nursing tendencies. 

“And I need me a healthy man to look after me,” You trailed, placing the dark jar that was sat next to the kettle moments ago onto the shelf of herbs, “It’s just to bet the question, will you stay with me, or leave a poor defenseless girl to fend for herself...You’re right to think I didn’t do this for nothing...See I’ve never been married, and I don’t see myself ever getting married. But I need someone to look after me and my land, and I was hoping you could help.” 

Arthur stared up at you from across the room, the cat crawling down from his lap to sit by the fire, staring into it’s flame as the licked up the chimney. Before he could say anything, you continued. 

“I’ve seen the amount of amount of cartilages you had on you, don’t act like you don’t know how to shoot...I know what you are,” You turned to smile at him, the corner of your lips curling, nodding out towards your window, “Don’t think I haven’t noticed the amount of pinkertons rooming about just hours before I found ya, and not to mention the gunshots heard through these valleys...You’re a bad man Arthur...But you’re just what I need right now.” 

He watched as you stepped towards him, grabbing a basket from beside your counter, soon he recognized the tell tell sign of what was fresh clean clothes. His clothes. 

“What’s in it for me…?”

Arthur looked up to you, a smile gracing your face as you beamed down at him. Your heels clicked across the floor as you made your way beside him, an amused expression broke out on you, the cat that was once preening itself by the fire entwined itself between your legs.

“A place to call home Arthur, if you let it be.” 


	2. A Stormy Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “How’s the book?” You asked, as the man scratched at his chin, flipping a page. He didn’t flinch, or budge at all, but you could tell that he wasn’t expecting you to talk. 
> 
> “It’s ain’t bad,” He sighed, before looking at you from his sideline, “I...Knew a girl, back before all this...She used to read all the time...And write too…”
> 
> “Oh,” You breathed, your lips pulling in a thin grimace, turning your head. “Used to?

The wind rattled against the window panes, the door barricaded shut as rain battered heavy against its solid surface, it howled through the chimney, spraying ash out onto the floor. A melodic hum, and the creak of a wood, rocking back and forth. A sneeze from a cat, and a rattled sigh from a man. 

It was late at night, and you found yourself sewing away a piece of fabric, it held no meaning to it, but you worked away. Back and forth, the needle went through the cloth, forming a small dainty flower made of stitches. A pass time hobby, when there wasn’t much else to do but sit down, and keep warm. Arthur was sitting up on the bed, a book in his hand. The two of you rarely spoke, and you didn’t know if it’s because he didn't quite like to speak. You had no idea of what he was like, before you found him up on that hill, and to be frank it didn’t seem like he was willing to let you know. Not too long after you gave him the proposal, he told you gruffly that his full name was “Arthur Morgan” and that he didn’t care to know what yours was. However, you took this as a sign. Maybe Arthur wasn’t as old and grumpy as he let himself seem to be. 

You stared to your side, towards your company, and smiled sweetly.

“How’s the book?” You asked, as the man scratched at his chin, flipping a page. He didn’t flinch, or budge at all, but you could tell that he wasn’t expecting you to talk. 

“It’s ain’t bad,” He sighed, before looking at you from his sideline, “I...Knew a girl, back before all this...She used to read all the time...And write too…”

“Oh,” You breathed, your lips pulling in a thin grimace, turning your head. “Used to? 

There was silence for a little while, before Arthur coughed lightly, repeatedly clearing his throat in a painful way. 

“S-she’s still alive...Left while she could, luckily. Before it all went down…” He clarified, now looking back at the thin pages. “I don’t wanna talk too much about it..” 

You frowned, but inwardly you felt a flutter of feelings, cursing yourself for actually being happy that the man even mentioned someone about his past as it obviously brought pain on his behalf. It had been a week since you introduced yourselves to each other, and not much had changed. Except for the fact that you went from sleeping on the ground to sleeping on a cot you found, chucked in the barn behind the cabin, it was old and smelt rustic but it felt better to rest on. Arthur’s health was still on rocky grounds, but his coughing fits grew less rattled, and it didn’t take him too much effort to breath. You thanked the good weather for that, as times you would leave the window beside the bed wide open, and he would stare out of it and gulp in the scenery. You’d find yourself smiling, as he would sit up on his own, desperately trying to push his own weight up with his shaking arms just to catch a glimpse of the treeline that camouflages you from the surrounding world. Each passing day you grew more used to waking up to the man's gruff good mornings, and then silence between the both of you. You knew he did too. He had grown fond of your black fur-ball, and you would catch the two snuggled up together. Samuel purring away as Arthur stroked at his fur, the cat absently minding the way the man's hand shook as he struggled to carry his own weight. You could feel the pride the man felt, being able to please this small creature despite his own weakness. 

He was still unwell, still weak to his body, you could tell and he showed you he was. When it came to feeding him, you would spoon stew into his mouth, and he would scoff and curse himself. One night he swore at you for doing so, and asked to do it himself and failed. It broke your heart, as you noticed the pain in his eyes at feeling so useless, the amount of medication and toil on his body made him breakdown and you swore you could see the build up of tears. Since then every meal, you would prompt him to feed himself, cheering him on the sidelines. And every single day it got easier. 

“I was wonderin’, Mr Morgan,” You spoke softly, hushed over by the howl of wind, Arthur flicked a page in his book, “If you would like to come sit out in the garden as I worked.” 

Arthur placed the book onto his lap, turning his head towards you. A sight that stilled your breath, as he smiled towards you slightly. 

“I would like that...” 

And you smiled back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're reading this, thank you. Not gonna lie, I've been struggling to write something I thought was worthy for the past few days. I've written probably 5 different documents on how to continue this, I know this one is short but I'm most likely gonna post another very soon, I hope to write a very long chapter for my readers. My thoughts so far is that I reckon Arthur is gonna slowly appreciate Reader for what she is as a person. He's the type of guy who would have a slow burn, because of his past love interests. Hopefully you'll convince him soon enough to open up. 
> 
> P.S. If anyone would like to give tips on how to keep Arthur in character would be very much appreciated, stay safe and wash your peepee


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You whistled softly, clicking your tongue, as you made your way towards your horse. She trotted towards you carefully, her tail swishing behind her, as she met you halfway. You sighed, placing your hand against the mares snout, petted her softly.
> 
> “You’re alright girl,” You whispered, patting your hand down her neck, she sighed in response, a hot gush of air blowing from her nostrils. 
> 
> “She’s a fine looking horse,” Arthur called towards you, still sitting on the chair by the deck, you smiled. 
> 
> “She is, ain’t ya girl, I’ve had you since your first breath of air ,” You smiled

The moment you woke up was like every other morning, you woke up, braided your hair; washed your face; got changed into your casual wear. A kettle already boiling at the fire, as you stepped towards your counter, a basket situated on top of it. Arthur’s clothes. You had changed him in and out of his attire many times, much to his embarrassment but you needed to do so to change his bandages and wash his body. But that was just a simple shirt and pants, in the basket held a vest, coat, belt, socks and boots. Everything you had found on him, and everything you cleaned and patched up for him. After that was sorted with, you grabbed a blade, sharp enough to cut one's finger and a bucket filled shallowly with water. 

Arthur was awake, already. You noticed he was an early bird, no matter how late he fell asleep, he would always wake up as the sun broke through the skyline. He shuffled awkwardly, lying on his back and clearing his throat. A solemn and bored expression on his face.

“Good morning, Mr. Morgan,” You greated, placing the basket and bucket beside the bed, kneeling down beside him. The man winced slightly, spooked at the sound of your voice, much to your amusement. 

“Yeah..Mornin’” He rasped, his first words of the day, as he sat in silence. “What’s that you got there?” He had nodded towards the clutter you bought with you. 

“Hmm, I thought we’d give you a shave today, Mr. Morgan,” You replied, smiling at the look of annoyance he gave at you for the formalities, “We gotta make you look dapper for the sun.” 

He scoffed slightly, shaking his head as you chuckled, helping him sit up before you did as you said. Sliding the blade away at the hair that grew along his jawline, you trailed your fingers down his pulse, absentmindedly inspecting his health. 

“How’s the cough?”

“Hurts,” He said, being careful not to jog your hand. That would end in travesty. “Feels like I’ve been kicked in the chest by a mule, but before it felt like I’d taken a shotgun shot to it...So I guess better.” 

“Guess that’s the truth,” You whispered, dipping the blade into the bucket before shaking your head, pushing Arthur’s head to the side as you continued to shave away. You cracked a smile. “Have you always been this hilarious Mr. Morgan, or am I just deaf?” 

  
  


“Both.” 

The shave was finished as Arthur relaxed, unaware how stiff he was to begin with as he sighed. But he knew that the torture wasn’t over, helping him into vest and coat was easy, as they seemed much too big for his body, the buttons sliding into their designated holes easy. Slipping the belt around his waist to help keep his pants up, the waist line unfortunately was too big for him due to his loss in weight. The next step was for you to help him get sat up and to then dangle his legs over the bed, it was hard to do so as he would often hiss and curse at you. He groaned as you pulled his socks over his feet, their tender digits feeling ice cold numb. You asked him to wriggle them, and he did so in numb pain but you were proud of his attempts, as you then helped push his boots over his feet.

“Here,” You passed him a cup of black coffee after you had done, a floating blob of natural honey residing on the top of it. He took it meekly, trying his hardest not to shake the cup. “I have a few pieces of dried meat and cheese out on a plate for you once you’ve done with that.” 

He nodded at you grimly, rocking back slightly as he sipped at the dark water. The taste was welcoming to him, and he soon felt the tired ache in his brain lighten up as he did so. He watched the shape of your back as you hummed about the room, placing down a dish of water for your cat who was asleep at the foot of the bed mere minutes ago. Your body danced back and forth to an invisible tune as you stepped your way out to the door, grabbing your chair to pull it along with you, as you stepped out onto the deck. The sun shone down brightly onto the beat earth of your path, the wind blew lightly, sending a clean smell of freshness with it.

The grass glistened in the sunlight, drops of morning dew holding onto it tightly, covering the ground in a sheet of cobwebs. A exhale of cold air, as you stepped back into the cabin, making your way to the counter to pick up a plate of food. 

“Here,” You pushed the plate towards the man that sat on your bed, “Eat this and we’ll be ready to head on outside.”

Arthur took the plate from you slowly, carefully trying to eat the food with his hands. It was easier for him to aim it into his mouth without the fear of spilling scolding broth down his front, you found it sweet. Everything about looking after Arthur seemed cute to you, like a fragile old man, despite the fact he told you he was in his late 30’s, nearly 20 years older then you as you were turning 22 soon. Despite his weariness, you understood the frustration he had with himself. You knew it was wrong for him to be so weak, as it was evident he used to be a strong man, doing the inevitable. It was fascinating. 

“Are you just gonna stand there and watch my every move..Doesn’t feel like I’m a human when you got such a creepy look on you.” 

“Huh?” In your thoughts you had forgotten where you were, and in your attempts at pondering you had somehow started staring at the man with some sort of awestruck expression. You blushed, chucking sheepishly as you smiled. 

“Just thinking,” You sighed, as Arthur continued to chew a piece of meat.

“What about?” 

“How sweet and fragile you look.” You paused, surprised that you admitted your thoughts aloud. Arthur shared your expression, before scowling. 

“I’m none of those things you just said,” He grumbled, making a weak attempt of covering his face, as he continued to eat. Arthur sighed, before nodding his head towards the door. “Would ya just leave me in peace as I eat.” 

“Okay..” You furrowed your brow, as you walked out of the cabin slowly, sighing as you got out. Somehow you felt like you messed up a little bit, and couldn’t quite hide the pain that squeezed itself tightly around the beating organ in your chest. At the time you didn’t understand why it hurt, as you trekked down the stairs, your sights on letting the horse out from the stables for a wonder. 

“Guess last night was all for nought, huh, girl?” You murmured, reaching up to stroke at your golden mares nose, as you stood before the stable gates. She huffed in response, nickering towards you as she nodded her head, almost as if she was trying to respond. Your lips curled up into a sad smile, as you unlocked the gate, before grabbing the horse's bridle to lead her out. She followed you out slowly, her eager knickers making you smile, before wandering off nearby. You let her be, to free roam around the area, trusting that your companionship would mean she would stay nearby. As she always did. 

With pursed lips, you stepped up those creaking stairs that led back to your cabin, placing your palm against the wooden door. The green paint chipped away at your fingers, as you pushed it, the hinges creaking as it groaned at the movement. Arthur looked up at you, an empty plate beside him, as you stepped back into the room. 

“Ready?” You smiled meekly towards the man you questioned. He nodded, bracing his hands against the bed frame, as if at any moment it would fling him off. 

“I suppose,” And with that agreement, you placed your hands on him, a hand on his shoulder and another around his waist. Together you lifted him up, a groan escaped his mouth as it happened, both feet on the ground as his legs shook under his weight. Each step was slow, as the both of you handled his weight, heading towards the door. You looked towards Arthur, his hand clutching onto your shoulder and the other hanging on his shirt, gradually getting towards the door. 

“Almost there, Mr. Morgan.” You praised lightly, giving his side a weak squeeze. He grunted in response, his hand pushing the door open for you weakly. 

The light outside greeted him, making his eyes squint towards it, hand before him as the door swung shut behind you both. You smiled towards him, seeing him in the natural light made a difference, and you felt your heart stutter lightly. He had amazing eyes, a beautiful colour of blue. His face was creased lightly, the crows feet in the corner of his eyes visible beneath the bright light of the sun. He was ruggedly handsome, with an odd shaped scar on his chin that intrigued you to question, you held your tongue between your teeth and made your way forwards. Helping Arthur down onto the rocking chair you placed just outside of the sun's rays was an easy task, hands still on his waist and shoulder as you eased him down into the seat. He groaned, letting out a dry cough into his arm as he repeatedly cleared his throat, before nodding towards you with a murmured thanks. You smiled towards him. 

“If you need a drink, just give me a shout and I’ll grab it for you. I’m going to be cleaning out the stables,” You had already made you way down the steps as you spoke, Arthur nodding towards you before staring up to where your horse was grazing by the treeline, staying nearby, as he leaned back against the back of the chair coughing now and again.

As you said, you would be cleaning the stables, grabbing a pitch fork and placing it in a wheelbarrow. Making you way towards the stables, you sighed, you had your work cut for you. First you started to scoop all the horse manure into the wheelbarrow, screwing your face up in slight disgust, reminding yourself that every living creature has to do it. After that, you grabbed water from your pump, panting at the toil it took your arms. You felt yourself begin to sweat, despite the fact it was something you did everyday, as you poured the water over the grounds of the stable. Using a brush you began to sweep the water away, using as much effort as possible to push out what crap was left over from the cleanup of the pitch fork. Deciding that you tried your best, you crept out of the barn, pushing your escaped hair that had fallen from your braid to behind your ear. 

You whistled softly, clicking your tongue, as you made your way towards your horse. She trotted towards you carefully, her tail swishing behind her, as she met you halfway. You sighed, placing your hand against the mares snout, petted her softly. 

“You’re alright girl,” You whispered, patting your hand down her neck, she sighed in response, a hot gush of air blowing from her nostrils. 

“She’s a fine looking horse,” Arthur called towards you, still sitting on the chair by the deck, you smiled. 

“She is, ain’t ya girl, I’ve had you since your first breath of air ,” You smiled, reaching for a horse brush that was always in your coat pocket. “Unfortunately her mama died, she broke her leg on a ride one day, I had to shoot her myself…”

“I’m sorry...I know how you feel...” Arthur grimaced lightly, frowning to himself, “Many of my horses in my life have fallen dead due to my silly actions...I thank them for their sacrifices everyday.” 

You sniffed lightly, rubbing away tears you didn’t even know existed, as you brushed away at the horse's neck, a thick cloud of dust radiating off of the majestic creature. Once again silence fell between the both of you, but you felt deep down in your core, that slight excitement awoken once again with hope that Arthur was breaking down walls that surrounded the memories of his past time. 

The day carried on slowly, as you checked down your to do list. Setting up traps in the treeline for tonight's dinner, watering the small crops behind the cabin, and finally putting fresh hay into the stables. By the time you were done with just those few things, it was already noon. You swallowed back spit, only to groan at the uncomfortable feeling of a dry mouth. Your tongue felt like you had gargled a handful of sand from a dry desert, and your stomach felt horribly empty as it gurgled in protest. 

“Hey, Arthur?” The man in question looked up towards you, his eyes previously watching a hare that was sniffing nearby the treeline, “How about we have some lunch now, you hungry?”

“Well, I suppose,” He grunted, wringing his hands together with a frown as he straightened his back. “But I’m not quite interested in going back in yet.”

“Don’t worry. I’ll bring it out for you,” You pushed you way past him and through the door. Once inside you set your heart on making a simple lunch, some buttered bread that you had made and churned yourself, topped up with a few left off pieces of dried meat and two whole apples. As you pushed your way back out into the outside world, you made sure to grab two cups, placing them in your pockets, and the kettle by the fire that was still full and piping hot from that morning's brew. 

“Here,” You placed the plate of spoils onto Arthur’s lap, pouring him a cup of coffee, “I know it ain’t much, I need to visit a general store soon enough to gather some supplies. I’ve put it off in worries of coming back to you dead.”

Arthur nodded towards you, letting out a small, dry laugh. 

“I doubt I die with you not breathing down my neck, I’ve had men shot at me aplenty and I’m still breathing, barely.” He bantered lightly, before laughing at your gobsmacked expression. You blushed, biting your lip in embarrassment. 

“I repeat my statement, Arthur,” You scoffed, “You’re fucking hilarious.” 

“Oh, I know.” He smirked, grabbing a hold of his plate. “I’ve always talked shit. Both ends.” 

As you both ate away at your lunch, you sat down on the step, your back to the world as you too talked. Laughter rang out between the two of you, as you both bickered between you, neither of you mentioning the fact you both started going by first name basis. Neither of you even mention the warm smiles you gave each other. 

“You know what, Arthur,” You spoke, a little tinge of a giggle as he hummed in response, “I like this side of you...We never really talked before, I would be lying if I said it didn’t make me feel a little lonely.”

The man paused, a hand on his cup that began to shake less, as he pursed his lips. Sucking on his teeth, he sighed, and frowned deeply. 

“I don’t know why I do it,” He admitted, staring down at his lap, “Before it was so easy to talk to people, even after all the hardships I went through...I just. I’ve had my heart broken by many people. I still feel so much loyalty to the father figure that left me to die, by a rat, a man that tore my family apart...I miss him...But I miss Hosea more...A part of me regrets that I didn’t just die so I could be with him in the grave...I guess I just wish that all that happened was a mindless dream.”

You paused, swallowing down whatever chunks of apple was left in your mouth, as you bought you leg that was spread out in front of you back into your chest. You had no idea who Hosea, but by the look on Arthur’s face you could tell he was a very significant person in the man's life.

“Oh..” You trailed, bowing your head to hide your expression. “I guess I can’t really say I know how you feel Arthur...I mean, I was meant to be married off to my cousin, almost 5 years ago. But he ran off with some girl, and then my daddy got killed, he was gonna die anyways. He had phenomena...He was too old to last, and it was the winter when he caught it..”

Arthur watched you with keen eyes, as you rubbed your hands in concentration, his lips pulled back into a thin line. 

“He was murdered...I went out looking for any sort of game I could find,” Arthur watched your eyes, as they clouded up with heavy, salty tears, “And when I came back...I...I...I found him dead in his bed, a knife through his chest and the whole cabin looted of anything of value. I remember screaming, I was only 16 at the time. I ended up not being able to bury him after a storm came, and I was stuck with his corpse for a week. I had grabbed my daddy’s shotgun and thought about ending it. But...I knew I couldn’t do it. I buried my last family member and in a way myself after that.”

You flinched, a hand coming down onto your shoulder, as you were rambling on you never noticed what had occurred before you. Arthur had made his way off the chair somehow, he was on his knees in front of you, as he pulled you in for a hug. 

“It’s alright, darlin’...” He whispered, a shaking hand cupping the back of your head, his eyes squeezed closed. “You don’t got to be scared no more, I’m here. And I’m always gonna be here, I won’t let no one hurt you.” 

At those words you burst into tears, a sob wreaked your body as you hugged the man back. Pushing your weight into him, you gripped onto the back of his vest tight, the weight of you both balancing out so neither of you fell onto the ground. It showed how important the two of you were to each other's lives at that moment, as now all the other had was the other. And all you had was each other. Arthur made sure that for once in his life, he wasn’t gonna let someone like you down, and he thanked the heavens that they had given him a chance at doing so. 

Both of you knew that from this day, everything between you two had changed for the better. A spark of fire lit between the two of your souls, as you held each other in matched sorrow, as you both cursed the ones who ever did you wrong, and both promised the other to only do them right. 

Because you were both what the other needed right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, I know I promised a long chapter but I struggled to do so. I've made compromise, every chapter HAS to be over 3,000 words. I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and if I made any mistakes on this please let me know. My friend has agreed to BETA read (even though she has no idea what RDR is), and we stayed up till 2am writing this. I spent today typing the last few bits and correcting grammar. Any tips on Arthur's character will be greatly appreciated. Stay safe everyone!


	4. Leaking Hope

The clouds in the sky were dark, and there was a feeling in the air that made the hair on your arms prick and stand on end. It first started as a small drip, as the clouds burst open and a howl erupted from the heavens. It patted on the windows, and made them shiver and bow at the strength of mother nature. You sighed, leaning against a crate by the window, guess it was another day inside and away from working. Not like you could complain at the beginning. It was nice to have a break during the day time, as you found yourself napping as much as possible. Even Arthur felt good, seeing the way the pouring rain rushed itself down onto the ground and washed away the dirty and dust on your ceiling and around the cabin, forming large puddles in the area. But now it had been days of rain, and it didn’t help the fact there was a leak in the roof that you had forgotten to patch up. You tipped the bucket situated under the leak into a barrel, before placing it back under the spot it was needed at. The loud yet silent, drip, as the rain leaked inside. 

“I’m such a fool,” You spoke, staring into nothing, as you sat back down onto the mask shift seat. Arthur looked at you to elaborate, “I knew the weather was gonna turn over days before, I could taste it on the tip of my tongue. But I still didn’t fix that goddamn hole on the roof..” 

The man hummed, kicking his feet up on a stool as he leaned back into your rocking chair that sat before the fire that was dying out, flakes of dirt falling off the soles of his boots.

“You wouldn’t have known it would be this long though,” He mused, playing with the book in his lap, it was one of your fathers favourites that you had let him borrow during the bad weather. You leaned against your hand, your elbow pressed against the small subtle window ledge. You huffed.

“Guess I didn’t...Doesn’t excuse the fact that I should have done it else ways.” You gnawed at your bottom lip, staring out the window and towards the brush nearby, as deer took shelters under large trees. “Last time I went up on the roof, I fell off and just about busted my arm and ankle. Guess I still feel anxious about that happening again.” 

Arthur chuckled bitterly, his throat still raw from his earlier coughing fit, the wet weather wasn’t doing him much good as it made his throat tickle and his muscles and joints ache, but it had been a week since he started moving about more often since the first day he went out. A day you two didn’t talk much about on mutual request.

“Well, I guess I best do it once the weather lifts up,” He breathed, causing you to gawk at him. 

“Not a chance buddy, you’re still underweight and bed ridden,” You moved your head in his direction, your back facing the groaning window. “I ain’t having you slip off that roof and die on me after I spent good money on those tonics I used.” 

“Oh quiet, Women,” He snapped, though it was laced with plenty of humour as you purse your lips. “Just let me be a man.”

You tutted, crossing your arms over your legs as you bought them to your chest, the crate beneath your bottom groaning at the added weight. You both dropped the conversation, as Arthur leaned over with a grunt, adding more dry wood to the starved fire, as it ate it up with evil and eager delight. You began to pout, feeling the grim head of cabin fever wedge itself into your brain like a parasite. You groaned, stomping your feet back down onto the floor, scaring the cat off of Arthurs lap who gave you a subtle glare for ruining the warmth that Samuel was radiating. 

“I want to go outside, Arthur,” You whinged, making your way back to the bucket to tip it away into the half full barrel. You harsly placed the bucket back into its spot, crossing your arms over your chest as you stared at the man in question. “I’m so sick and tired of sitting here and doing nothing.”

“Heh, you sound like someone I know,” He murmured, before sighing and sitting up straight. He reached for the hat that was placed on the floor beside him, an old one your father wore and left you on his deathbed. He had been wearing it since he kept coming outside to sit in the sun with you. “What do you expect me to do about it?” 

You pouted, not quite knowing what to say next before childishly waving your hands about and exclaiming. “Make the weather stop of something, I don’t know.”

Arthur barked out a laugh, placing the hat on his head before staring at you with amusement on his face. “Who do you take me for? Some sorta magical man.” 

“That’s what everyone thought of me,” You grumbled, causing him to raise an eyebrow. You continued. “They don’t like it when a woman knows how to heal people because we rarely know shit all apparently.” 

Arthur grimaced lightly, before sucking at his teeth. “Nothing wrong with a woman being smart. Just how it is nowadays, it’s rare to find women who don’t know how to know how to be nurturing. It’s in your nature. Babies and things.” 

You scoffed lightly, shaking your head, you didn’t know whether to be pissed off or complimented by the fact Arthur called you smart in his own, odd way. You found yourself flustered. 

“I went to school you know,” You spoke, making your way over to the fire to poke at it with a metal prod as you knelt down beside him. “My mama came from a wealthy family, she somehow convinced my grandpa to pay for it. And then she passed away, and I quit to look after my daddy.” 

Arthur gave you a frown, before he stared back at the fire. 

“I’ve always been poor,” He told you, placing his hands over his book. “I was an orphan boy, running from the law stealing any money or food I could get. When I met Dutch and Hosea, they was the ones who educated me.” 

You looked up to him, smiling lightly. Dutch and Hosea, it wasn’t rare for you to hear him murmur their names now and again, awake or asleep. 

“Tell me about that,” You smiled, leaning your head against your hand once again. 

“Huh?” 

“About Dutch and Hosea.” You replied, looking up at him with eyes full of inquiry. “Tell me about them.”

Arthur looked quite surprised at that, as he looked away from you, he swallowed thickly. 

“I don’t know if I can..” He admitted, and it caused you to frown. He looked pained. “Feels wrong to talk about em’, one is dead and the other left me for dead.” 

You noticed his solemn mood, and you absentmindedly reached up to cup his hands with your own. He looked at you shocked, too weak and shaken to move as you stared at him with understanding eyes. 

“I know how you feel, Arthur,” You promised him, holding onto his hands tenderly, “I miss my family so much everyday, and I know talking about them hurts...But one day you gotta just let it go, and talk about it, before it consumes you whole.” 

Those words weren’t what he expected you to say, as he let go of a breath he never knew he was holding. He nodded, giving your hand a short squeeze before moving them away from your grasp. 

“Okay,” Arthur nodded again, short of breath as he stared at your solmen smiling face. “Okay…”

“You can start slow,” You urged, before getting up to sit down on the stool he used to sit his feet up. “We got a whole storm to get through.” 

He nodded at you, squeezing and locking his hands together as he pursed his lips. He sighed again, shaking his head. 

“You promise you won’t hate me,” He pleaded and you shook your head. 

“I promise you, Arthur.” As you stared up at him, “Ain’t nothing gonna make me hate you. Cross my heart and hope to die.” 

“Okay,” He breathed, before pondering on what to say. He nodded before picking the conversation up. “I was running with a gang..” 

This bought no surprise to your face, you already could tell that. It wasn’t odd for gang activity in this world, plus it would explain the coincidence of you finding him the same day the local law came knocking at your cabin to tell you to stay indoors. 

“Go on.” Arthur stared into your eyes, nodding once again when he noticed you weren’t disgusted by him for it. 

“I was running with a gang…” He continued, staring towards the lazy cat that made itself home on your lap mere minutes ago. “The Van Der Linde gang, you probably heard of the name. I was running with them for 20 plus years before everything went to total shit. Dutch always held this robin hood sorta thing on him, steal from the rich and give to the poor, it wasn’t odd for us to pick up people off the side of the road who needed it. We was like a family, with women and children.” 

You nodded your head, urging him to continue, as Samuel began to purr against you. 

“Dutch used to teach me how to read and write. I was such an idiot kid, still an idiot man...I’m a fool,” He sighed, shaking his head. “I was a fool to follow him through everything. I watched Hosea die for nothing, for money that just washed away in the sea, for money that wasn’t even gonna go in my pocket anyways or towards anything anyway. So many good people died because of Dutch. My supposed father figure left me to die.” 

“Oh, Arthur,” You murmured, giving the man a sad frown. “You’re not a fool.” 

“I am.” He snapped, making you flinch lightly. “I’ve always been a fool, I had so much and I lost it. I could be married with kids and a white picket fence. But I left it all to follow a man to my own demise. And I’m still alive and just...What am I gonna do now...I don’t reckon I could ever change.” 

His words brought pain to your chest, more ways than one. And you had no idea why. You watched the tears glisten on his eyes, making them look wet and red as you regret your decisions of asking him to tell you about his past, it ended this way last time you found. Your heart fluttered. As you moved the cat off your lap and stood up, Arthur hid his face with the hat as he lowered it down. You smiled, pitifully, before leaning over and placing his head onto your chest holding him there as you hugged him tightly. 

“It’ll be okay, Arthur,” You whispered, closing your eyes as you rocked him lightly in your arms. “You’ll get better, and you’ll find your future wife, kids and picket fence. I promise.”

It surprised you when the man hugged you back, his broad hands pushed up against your lower back as they gripped at your blouse tightly as if it would anchor him to this world like he was being pulled away from it spontaneously. 

“I don’t know why,” He whimpered, leaning further into you, causing you to fluster. “I don’t know why but I never want you to go...I just want to stay here, and feel safe...I feel so fragile..But you make it so much better.”

You flushed lightly, thanking that the fact his head was on your shoulder so he couldn’t see it, his hat falling to the side as the embrace pushed it away from Arthur’s head. 

“I’ll never let you go Arthur,” You promised, metaphorically, “If you’d and your wife let me, I could be your nanny and I’ll always be there.” 

For some reason those words made your throat and heart shrink, despite the fact you said them. But you smiled, when Arthur let go a dry and struggled laugh. 

“I guess so…” He murmured, pulling away, before wiping his tears away. “I don’t see it happening, but I would never say no to have an Angel like you beside me for the rest of my life.” 

“Arhur..” You gasped, stepping back from the man as he chuckled again, a small smile gracing his once tearful face, “I’m no Angel, but I would never leave you.”

“I know.”

“Now..Come on..I think the rain has cleared up. How about we have some dinner?”

“I would like that.” 

It was a basic dinner, a warm stew and chunks of bread and cheese, as you both ate it and sat by the fire. It’s flames were small, as they flickered by whatever wind that could force its way down the chimney. You ate in silence, a tickle of humming emitting from both of you to cover the stifled air, as well as Samuels loud purrs, as he ate away at some cold brother and chunks of meat. Neither of you spoke, the slight awkward atmosphere that once again reached you from the last time you consoled between each other. Arthur broke the silence with a question. 

“How come you’re alone?” Arthur spoke, as you stared up at him in shock, he cleared his throat. “I meant in the sense of, how come you’re not married...I know about your cousin. But a pretty young girl like you.”

You gawked at him, just about choking on the spoonful of broth and veggies that was in your mouth, you swallowed. Before shrugging and then blushing at the words he said. It made you feel odd. 

“I don’t know...Most people don’t find me that way,” You admitted, chew on a chunk of bread before continuing, “I mean whenever I’m in a town it’s not rare for people to approach me, but they’re all drunkards with wedding rings and one thing on their mind.” 

“Bastards you mean,” Arthur commented, making your giggle at his joke. He smiled. 

“Yeah I guess so…” You agreed, smiling at him as he chuckled lightly. “To be honest, I’ve never actually courted anyone, never even had my first kiss. Imagine that, a 20 year old virgin.” 

“Nothing wrong with that,” He said, before raising and drinking down the last bit of stew he had. He always ended the ritual known as dinner that way, you found it improper, but you left him to do so.

“How about you?” You hummed, placing you stew to the side, scorning the cat once he tried to desperately eat yours. Arthur paused, before sighing. 

“I nearly did once,” He placed his bowl down, “But daddy didn’t approve and I had to leave...The woman made me a fool...But I loved her.. Can’t say I don’t not love her anymore in a way.” 

You swallowed, your heart felt like it was in your throat at that point. It was nauseating. 

“They say love makes you a fool,” You commented drily, wringing your hands together, “Maybe it just wasn’t meant to be.”

“Probably not,” He admitted, before attempting a smile. It was sad, almost bitter sweet. You returned it just the same. 

“You know,” You started, causing the man to look at you with all his attention, “Me and my friend used to joke about that if we weren’t married by the age of 30, we would marry each other. No longer than 3 years later, he was already expecting his second baby from his wife. Maybe we should do the same.”

It was meant to be a short joke but Arthur seemed to ponder it. Once again, your heart stutters at the thought that he was actually considering taking your joke serious. 

“Maybe I should take you up on that offer,” He said, a quiet serious yet humorous tone in his voice, you gapped. “But I’m already 30.”

You knew he was trying to make you laugh, but you blushed harsly.

“Okay,” You squeaked, suddenly embarrassed as you looked away, “I mean like in a way that it gives you some sort of lucky charm.”

“Sure,” He agreed, laughing lightly at your expression. “Hope so, maybe you won’t just have to marry an old, ugly, bastard like me.”

“Arthur!” You scorned, not quite understanding why it made you so mad he would insult himself. “I think you’re the most handsome man I’ve ever seen, and I would gladly marry someone like you, cause I know you’d just about make anyone happy.”

There was a pause as your words stole both his and your own breath. You stared at each other, just for a moment, both not knowing how to react. You fumbled for the bowls. 

“I’ll...I’m just gonna clean these now,” You said softly, moving away from the area, cursing yourself in your head. Why did you say that? Why didn’t you disagree? It was torturing your brain, and the growing darkness and embarrassment did not help your depressing mood. You scrubbed away at the bowls in the bucket you used for just that purpose, biting at your lip. You found something out that day that you didn’t know how to handle, and it was the inevitable fact that you had grown fond of the man you found half dead on the mountain behind your home. And you didn’t know whether to scream for joy or cry in dismay. As your dreams were haunted by the images of Arthur, a white picket fence, and the distant cry of a babe in a cradle. 

When morning time came, the sun was hitting your face, to your delight, the window and curtains left wide open letting in a summer breeze. But, to your surprise, Arthur left you a breakfast of coffee, and freshly picked strawberries and a note. He was out in the garden, it said. It would explain how he got the strawberries, as you had a few wild plants of them growing in between your flowers . As you bit into them, savouring their flavors, you heard a loud banging and sprang to your feet, catching yourself before you ran out in your nightgown. You hastily chucked on a skirt, and blouse, pulling up your boots as you rushed outside. 

“What’s going on?” You called, not quiet catching yourself in time to be quiet, in case it was someone dangerous. There was a deep gasp, and a clang of metal.

“Jesus woman, nearly gave me a heart attack,” You gaped, it was Arthur. And he was on your roof, repairing it. He was on your roof.

“Arthur.” You breathed, rushing to the ladder he had placed to get up there. “I thought I said to leave it alone!”

The man rolled his eyes at you, before stiffly climbing down. He still had a bit of a hobble when it came to walking, and the whole scene near enough made you drop dead just because of it. Arthur made his way to stand beside you, tilting his hat up to give you a smile as he wiped the sweat off his head. 

“What do you think?” He asked, you stared at the man like he had two heads before looking back at the cabin.

“It’s amazing, Arthur,” You praised, before your face turned sour, “But I told you to leave it alone...I know you don’t like me babying you, but your health is fragile.” 

He tutted, shaking his head as stomped his boots against the ground to rid his soles of mud. “It needed to be done, and I did it. I’m okay, so stop worrying.”

You sighed, shaking your head before sighing. “Thank you Arthur, you're the man of my dreams.” 

You both could hear the humour in your tone, so neither felt awkward about it. You just smiled at each other and walked away, both heading off to catch up on the chores you needed to be done that had been missed out during the bad turn of weather. The whole time bickering about Arthur’s health as he joked about and told you that you worried too much. As you brushed away at your horse's fur, you smiled with a bashful experience and a sparkle in your eyes, life just seemed to keep getting brighter, as if there was a constant, soulful song in your heart. 

And it was all thanks to the man you found half dead on the mountain behind your cabin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just about wrote this in one sitting, I hope it ain't too awful. I apologise for being short with my posting but I was hungover for two days after drinking over a video call with some friends, and then I fell ill in the way that it affected my head. Hope you enjoyed, please comment if you see any mistakes or have any tips. Lots of love, stay safe!


End file.
